the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Life-Saving Services International
Minutemen of the Future- Saving Lives by Taking Them Life-Saving Services International was founded in 2000 AD by Henry Dalton, and offers emergency recovery and medical aid to those who can afford it. The company has a headquarters in Silicon Valley, Los Angeles. and employs over 300,000 people worldwide. The corporation is worth an estimated 200 billion Kollars. History: Life-Saving Services International was created as an alternative to normal ambulance or medical transportation. As the Ark landed on Earth, releasing the Kodians in the process, the human population of Earth found itself dwarfed by the sheer strength and power of their new planetary roommates. Mortality rates climbed, and more people were finding themselves injured or in need of medical aid. As megacorporations like Kodian Enterprises rose to more power and influence, and nations found themselves incapable of properly supplying the government-ran hospital systems, it became clear that a solution was necessary. Life-Saving Services International was born from these factors. With the exponentially climbing crime rates, and rise of modern-day ruthless capitalism, the wealthy found themselves in need of reliable and immediate medial aid. At first, employees of Life-Saving Services International were just doctors on-call for the famous, wealthy, or politically-involved, in case something were to happen. However, as the need rose and governments fell, the company found itself loaded with the world's medical needs. The company came to accept this newfound responsibility, and took over the job of running hospitals, medical clinics, pharmacies, and emergency response systems around the world. Now, the company provides near-immediate medical aid to anyone who dials 911. However, the caller is given a hefty bill upon their stabilisation. Those wealthy enough to afford it can be implanted with special cyberware that alerts the company to dips in health, heartrate, or overall health. These systems also relay constant information regardint the patient, allowing the company to diagnose issues and identify problems before they can even occur. In the even that the patient (with this cyberware) is detected as dipping into a comatose or dangerously unhealthy state, LSSI units are automatically dispatched to aid the person. Details: These responding units arrive in armored vehicles, brandishing custom railweaponry, and wearing state-of-the-art armor. All LSSI units are medically trained, and all are trained and experienced in combat. If a person wishes to have armed units respond to such a distress signal, the cost of the service increases drastically, since unarmed response units are the standard. LSSI vehicles are all armed, armored, and equipped with the most advanced medical equipment available on the market. LSSI also produces large amounts of these medical technologies, as well as producing their own medications and even cyberware. The company purchases many of their guns and armor from Kodian Enterprises, having that equipment custom-made. LSSI employees will assault, harm, and kill anyone or anything that stands between them and their clients. LSSI employees have also been known to damage property, and engage in firefights with those assaulting their clients. Those harmed by LSSI employees are not compensated. Even the unarmed LSSI employees are trained in combat, and will take violent action against anyone attempting to harm their clients. Clients are billed upon their arrival at the nearest LSSI hospital. Hospital Services: Life-Saving Services International runs a majority of the world's hospitals and clinics, using the most recent and advanced technologies to ensure comfort and the best quality treatment. LSSI does offer less expensive options for those unable to afford the normal level of quality, however. These cheaper options are often unguarded, under-staffed, and poorly equipped, but managed to treat their patients to the best of their abilities. LSSI hospitals are also home to the "Field Medics," the LSSI employees that operate outside of the hospitals and clinics that are charged with retrieving the clients and returning them safely, alive, and as such are guarded by hundreds of LSSI guards each (not including the Field Medics).